The Key to Atlantis
by Serin-Kiba-Cheza
Summary: Two new girls appear? Van and Allen go back to really check out how damaged Fanelia was. Who are these strange new girls? What do they have? What will happen? Well just read to find out! When i get around 5 reviews ill update so RR please, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Van or any of the origanal characters from the show of escaflowne, but do own the new ones in her, and some parts of the plot line. okkkk lets get on with it.

- a bunch of those means, different scene.

--' these mean thoughts '

--"these mean speaking"

**The Keys To Atlantis**

Chapter 1

Saria and Thira were wandering the ruins, looking for a new shelter. For their last one had been destroyed completely by the dragon that had attacked them. They were now carrying/ dragging the cut up meet in somm ripped cloth, which was from the dragon, just so they could eat. The two finally discovered a good enough shelter that they could live in and keep dry in. Saria started to set up the place so that it would feel like home as much as possible. Thira took the meat to the small pond that she had spotted nearby and started to clean and trim it so they may use it as food. As Thira entered the new shelter that they made for themselfs, she smiled somewhat and gave some of the cleaned and trimed meat to Saria. Saria took the meat and began to cook supper with it, and Thira sorted the rest of the meat into packages, storing them into the shelving that Saria found in the shelter.

They gathered pervisions for a few months and Thira built some rough furniture.

Down in Austoria Von and Allen were going over the plan of going to see how bad the damage to Fanalia really was.

Von spoke up and said "ok, when should we depart to go to Fanalia on Escaflowne and yours?"

Allen responded by saying in a serious tone, "We will depart today. The sooner we get going the sooner we arrive in Fanelia." Von nods in approval to Allans decision and they left to get ready. About twenty minutes later they had Escaflowne and Allens ready to go and were off to Fanelia.

Saria and Thira had now been in their shelter for a few mounths , Saria spoke up to Thira "Lets go down to the pond and i will wash our clothes, you can get some fish and sharpen your tools."

Thira looks up from what she was doing and noded "Yeah ok, lets go." When they got all of their stuff ready they headed to the small pond and when they got there they thought that they spotted something in the sky but thought nothing of it. Saria began to sing in her beautifull voice, as she washed both of their clothes. Thira listened as she gutted and cleaned some fish, then started on sharpening some of her tools and weapons as a creapy mist started to creap around them.

Von and Allen landed saftly and started to look around at the devistation and destrucktion. "Woa, this is very bad. nobody could have survived this." Allen exclaimed. They both had started in the direction in which Saria and Thira were, but they didn't know that.

Saria had slowly started to stand up, she still sang, and Thira stood up as well. When they turned around they gasped as they caught sight of Allen and Von, they were standing stock still in shock. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Thira and Saria both screamed and bolted for their shelter.

"Saria hide here, I'll lead them off and NO objections." Thira huffed. And with that Thira was off again, while Von chased after her, Saria quickly hid under the cabinets. As Allen searched the house. Thira found a spot to hide and quickly slid into it. Von stopped and looked around with a confused look upon his face. There was plenty of dust where Thira was hiding unfortunatly and the dust was getting stirred up and tickling her nose, so she brought her knees closer to her chest.

Saria was still crouched under the shelves with her knees tucked up under her chin. She took a soft raspy breath trying to keep as quiet as possible. Saria shifted slightly and a vase of herbs and other spices fell to the floor as she bumped the shelves. Saria gasped and looked out of the shelves at the guy. Allen snapped his head to where the vase had fallen and he walked over to it. He slowly started to bend down to pick up the vase and brought it up to smell what had been in it. Saria took that chance to scamper to her left along the wall under the shelves. Allen heard the scampering and bent over to see the girl scampering away. Saria was breathing heavily as she sprung out from the end of the shelfs and ran out of the room, and into the living romm that Thira built.

Allen quickly ran after her and just saw her crouching behind the far chair, she was trying not to be seen. Allen slowly walked towards her and Saria's eye went wide. Suddenly Saria remembered what Thira had tought her so she quickly stood up and put herself in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile Thira was still hiding, and Von was still looking around for her around the area. Thira started to feel a sneeze comming on, so she tried to hold her breath. Von was starting to think to himself, 'They must of been here for a long time to know where to go easily.' Thira was having troubles with trying not to sneeze from the dust. Suddenly Thira couldn't hold it any longer and the sneeze came out loudly. She gasped and covered her mouth, and she saw the guy come quickly towards her hiding place, he crouched down and looked inside and met her cold stair. Thira pushed him aside as she ran out quickly, turning around she gets into a fighting stance, faceing the guy. Von gets up, brushing himself off and turns to face the girl, noticing that she was in a fighting stance, and had a cold expression upon her face.

Von started to walk over to her, but before he could get any closer, Thira started to attack him. He couldn't even counter attack, 'woa she's good, I can't even get a single punch in, and she punches hard.' he thought to himself as he tried to defend himself.

Allen had managed to explain why they were there to Saria, so he then took her wrist and dragged her off to try and find Von.

Thira was still going at it with Von when Allen and Saria found them, they saw that Thira was totally kicking Vons but. Suddenly Thira saw Saria being led along by Allen and stopped fighting Von. She yelled out "Saria!" and while her attention was somewhere else, Von slipped behind her, twisting her arm behind her back and made her kneel on the ground, and she cried out at the sudden pain. "Hey let me go!" Thira yelled struggling, and she yelped and Von twisted her arm more to stop her from sqwirming. By then Allen and Saria had finally reached them. "Ok now, were not going to hurt you, so stop struggling and well let you go. All we want to do is talk....." Thats all he was able to say before Saria burst out of his grip saying "Let her go now you idiot we won't run." She said as she ran to Thira's side, she was crying. Von let her go and went to stand beside Allen as Saria put an arm around Thira's shoulder. Saria stood up and yelled at Von, "How dare you make my sister cry. She has never cried a day in her life except for the destruction day. You just had to bring back those awful memories of hers!" Von had a sad look upon his face, along with Allen, Von knew what she meant, he had bad memories of then to.

Allen says, "Lets go back to your shelter then you can tell u s your story. I'm sorry about your sister, I'm sure Von didn't mean no harm." "yeah, i didn't mean any harm." said Von. Saria put a protective arm around a shaking Thira and led them back to the shelter where Thira stopped crying and shaking. Thira's face went impasive and she was now sitting by the wall sharpening her sword. While Saria finished cooking the meat and started to dish it out. "How did you get food in this place?" Von asked.

"The dragons that sometimes attack us, we kill them and use their meat for food." Explained Thira tonelessly. Allen and Von looked at them with shocked looks upon their faces.

"How could someone your size kill a dragon!?" asked Von astonishingly.

Saria smiled and said, " Actually Thira is the all weapons expert, she slays the dragons." Von and Allens eyes went wider yet.

"How old is she!?" Allen asked Saria as he looked over at Thira.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Saria, 18, and this is Thira, 15' n a half. She tought me everything i know about fighting and tools." Saria introduced themselfs. Allen and Von sputtered at how young Thira was compared to Saria, and yet she kills dragons, and is has mastery of weapons. Not to mention that she acts older then Saria, it was weird all right.

"Tell us the whole story." said Allen, Saria smiled sweatly and sais, "Gonna have to have Thira do that. Thira?"

Thira sighed and put down her sword and joined them at the fire. "I guess so." she said, "We were once the daughters of a normal family, our father a respected priest of Fanelia." Von reconginsed that description of the priest, he was indeed well respected in Fanelia. "I was practicing as i usually did. Dad wouldn't let me join the army, so of course i trained myself in secrete. Saria followed after mother as a priestess, so she was always with mom and in classes. A sudden explosion sent everything into disarray. Our dad was killed, and I was trying to defend Saria, I almost defeated all of them but they........grabed me from behind and twisted my arms behind my back, and they had also caught Saria. But they didn't get a chance to do anything because a sudden explosion racked the building. We were thrown down by the force of it and the men/ monsters were thrown on top of us. When everything settled I pushed the guys off of me and noticed that they were all killed by the debree. I pushed the guys off of my sister and asked if she was ok, which she was. So we went to see if anyone else was still alive. But we didn't find anybody that had survived, but obviously you have. Ever since then we survived on our own." Thira finished. Von and Allen were quiet, then, "I'm sorry for your father and Fanelia." "Yeah." agreed Allen with a nod of his head. "I'm a dracoanian, I understand" Von said, Thira and Saria noded in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has already been two days since Van and Allen had arrived, and Thira noticed that Saria and Allen were getting to know eachother well. A spontanious screech filled the sky"Crap, its the Head Dragon! And he seems to be very mad" Van and Allen looked up at the hude dragon that circled overhead. "Come on Saria, you know what we need for this one" yelled Thira. "But we haven't used them since the destruction" Saria yelled back to her. "Well we have to use them now." Thira argued back, so they both ran for the pond, with Van and Allen right behind them, not to mention that they both were very confused. Thira and Saria stopped at the pond and Saria says to the two guys"Oh yeah, there is something that we didn't tell you guys." And they took out their blue and red pendants. Holding them up they both called to their dragons at the same time. The water surface of the pond started to get rough and choppy, the pendants swinging. With a sudden splash and a big spray of water, which they all covered their faces from, their dragons came out from under the water. "We'll explain later." Thira said quickly to Van and Allens wide eyed reactions. Chuckling slightly Thira and Saria jumped up into their dragons, the compartments shutting, they took off to fight with the Head Dragon.

Thira's dragon was silver with red and Saria's was sliver with gold. Allen and Van stood there shocked and surprised at what just happened, while meanwhile with Thira and Saria. Thira dodged yet another blast of fire while Saria sped in and gorged the Dragons eye out then quickly spun out of the Dragons thrashes of anger. The Dragon let out a roar of anger and unleashed a unexpected tunnel of flame. Thira gave a yell as she was unable to get out of the flames path in time"Damn it" She yelled. The flames poured over her and her dragon gymelith, when the flames were gone Thira was scorched very badly, with a sudden yell of dyfiance Thira said"No! You!Don't" With that she brought herself forward with a thrust and shoved her dragon gymeliths sword right up through its brain. Saria screamed at Thira as she saw Thira had used up her last strength and fell towards the ponds surrface and splashed into it near the shore. "Thira" Yelled Saria as she raced towards the ground in her dragon gymelith and landed quickly.

By this time Van and Allen were already out of their shock of the surprise and Van ran towards Thira, while Allen went to Saria. When Van reached Thiras dragon gymelith Van opened the dragon gymelith and looked to see what kind of coondition Thira was in. When he saw her she had only a few bad burns on her. The dragon gymelith had protected her mostly. Thira opened her eyes when she heard the dragon gymelith open. What she saw was Van standing there looking very worried. "Hello Van." she said in a hushed but sarcastic voice. Van said "Hi, come on, i'll help you out." Thira caughed as he lifted her out of the dragon gymelith. "Thanks." Thira choked out. Then rested her head on his shoulder and moaned out in pain from the burns. Van jumped down from the dragon gymelith and carried her towards the worried Saria that had already gotten out of her dragon gymelith.

"Oh my gosh, Thira" Saria exclaimed. Allen and SAria both quickly dirrected Van towards the shelter. Van put Thira down gently on her bed of straw and leaves, and told Saria to get some cold water and herbs, but she was already on it, being a preistess in training and all, and Allen helped her. They both returned with the cold water in a pot and the herbs for the burns. Van took the stuff from SAria and Allen and set to work on crushing the herbs, then put them aside when he finished that, and picked up the pot of cold water and ripped off a piece of his shirt, using it for dabbing the cool water on Thira's burns.

Van and Allen still did not know about Saria and Thira being draconians yet. Van turned Thira over onto her stomach to do the burns on her back, Thira all the while protesting and Saria trying to warn him about something. Van didn't hear and went to do the burn that was in between her shoulder blades; when he touched it he put to much pressure in his touch and Thira's eyes snapped open and she yelled out"HEY" with a gasp of pain. "I tried to warn you" Saria informed Van as he jumped back a smidge with a look of shock. "Me and her are both very scensitive between the shoulder blades. You have to be very light with your touch." by this time Thira had passed out from the pain and after a few curses were issued. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea about that." Van appoligised. Van then finished putting the ointment on gently, then he and the others went and fixed Thira's dragon gymelith before heading off to bed.


End file.
